


Hell Hath No Fury

by AgentCodywolf



Series: Wild, Wild West [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: But at least Blue listens to him, F/M, Father-figure Jack, Goodnight hates being the babysitter, ITS THE SEQUEL, M/M, Never take your eyes off the raptor, Ninja Billy, Picks up after Six Shots and A Pine Box, Pissed off Vasquez, Protective Chisolm, Protective Red, Protective Vasquez, also, ok done with tags for now, owen is in trouble, this is a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCodywolf/pseuds/AgentCodywolf
Summary: Sequel to "Six Shots and a Pine Box". Owen was finally getting over his identity crisis, but its going to come back full swing real quick if Bogue has his way. From Robber Baron to InGen CEO, Bogue is the same old sniveling weasel, he just has better henchmen this time around. That doesn't mean the others won't stop until the man is dead. But that might be the least of their worries.





	1. Play it Again, Sam

** Previously, in Jurassic Seven:  **

_“They finally sent us a security detail,” Barry called as he made his way to the open paddock gate. Just over a week since the Incident and Owen still wasn’t sure why he was here. Yeah, he’d kissed Claire and yes he had said they should stick together, but once they’d sat down and talked as adults they’d realized they both were trying to grab what they couldn’t have together. Claire had to focus on her nephews, her sister’s divorce and trying to salvage something from this mess._

_~_

_“Vasquez didn’t bang Faraday last time, though,” Billy broke the somber moment, reminding them of their secondary purpose here. Once Claire Dearing, aka Emma Cullen, had met the security team that had come with Sanjay Masrani to meet her at the airport in India, she had immediately put into motion their reassignment to Isla Nublar, primarily to work security for the raptor paddock. She’d met with them personally, along with Theodore “Teddy” Quin. The little reunion was darkened for a moment when the seven men remembered the one member who was missing till Claire had shared a picture of her nephews shortly after they’d gotten off the island, standing next to the man who had saved the resort, Owen Grady._

_~_

_“Guys, stay in the vehicles till I sort this out. Grady looks like he means business,” Sam answered before coming to a stop feet from the man, who he could clearly identify as Owen Grady, former Navy and head of the raptor program here. The way the shotgun sat comfortably in his arms spoke of a man who knew how to handle his weapons, but his stance was all Faraday._

_“Good god, it’s him,” Vasquez breathed out as he stood, rifle in hand._

_“Stay in the vehicle,” Sam reiterated before climbing out the jeep._

_“Stop right there,” Grady’s voice was smoother, less twangy than Faraday’s but it still flowed the same. “You the security detail?”_

_~_

_“We’re a bit busy here. I was only just informed by my associate you were coming. I just need to locate Blue and we can get you boys settled,” Grady’s stance shifting was the only clue Sam got before there was a thud to his right and then he was being shoved up against the jeep, something screaming at him. Huge teeth appeared in vision as everyone started yelling, Vasquez swearing up a storm as Goody tried to keep the others under control.  Loudest of all to Sam was the click of the shotgun loading and Grady yelling at the top of his lungs._

_“You shoot my raptor and you all will be leaving this island with a few more holes in you!”_

_~_

_“Are you seriously doing science right now?” a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun Owen around. He acted on instinct and used the momentum to bring his fist around, catching the Mexican square in the jaw and throwing him to the ground. He heard all of his girls hiss behind him, but he kept his focus on the Mexican on the ground._

_“She didn’t eat your friend over there, amigo. A week ago, they were attacking anything that moved, including me. If I can prove that the raptors are able to threat assess, getting this park open might just happen so excuse me for doing my job,” Owen snapped before scooping up his gun and turning around, marching towards the paddock. “Chris, get them set up. I want them settled by sundown.”_

_~_

_“I don’t like feeling trapped,” Owen growled, setting his shoulders before standing, swinging his leg over the bike. “Claire will be here soon. I’m going to get cleaned up. Don’t you guys have something to go explode?”_

_“We don’t explode anything!” Vasquez snapped. “We try to save people.”_

_“Well, you can’t save everyone, Texican, so don’t try,” Owen snarled before shoving past him, pushing the bike._

_~_

_“You can’t take them away from me, Claire,” Owen said softly, drawing Goody back to the matter at hand. He almost sounded desperate. “They won’t listen to anyone else.”_

_“I don’t want to, Owen, but the Board is breathing down our necks here,” Emma was sounding desperate now. That was new, normally she was so composed. “If you don’t sign that contract, your job is terminated, this research center is terminated and your raptors are.”_

_“Don’t you fucking say it,” Owen’s hand snapped out, gripping Emma’s tightly. “Don’t you dare.”_

_~_

_“I died and I wake up and its…we were leaving that house, you were carrying me and it blew up…I thought it was happening all over again,” Faraday curled in on himself, squeezing the bars in front of him, squeezing his eyes shut. “I thought I was throwing that dynamite again and getting blown up. I thought I was still lying in that field and it was another dream because of the blood loss. I thought I was still dying.”_

_“You weren’t….you didn’t die right away?” Red moved to his knees, shifting closer, worry now on his face._

_“I laid there, in the grass, for what felt like hours,” Faraday’s hands were white. “I couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t feel anything but I could see the clouds moving. There was a crow that was circling overhead. Just watching…always watching.”_

_~_

_“Sanjay had us go to the airport to get her in India. She worked really hard to get us transferred out here,” Vasquez let out a huff of air before moving to stand behind Owen. “I’m going to wrap my arms around you, guero. Is that ok?”_

_“I learned what guero means. Still haven’t decided if it’s an insult or not,” Owen dropped his head down. Vasquez made a little noise in his throat, almost a sob before wrapping his arms around Owen’s waist, pulling him back against his chest._

_~_

_Vasquez was leaning forward, reaching for him. His mouth was opening and then….._

_Fire, so much fire. It was everywhere, eating at him, killing him. He couldn’t get away from it, even as the clouds floated above him, ignoring his pleas for help. He was dying, still dying, it had all been a dream. Vasquez had been there but he wasn’t. He was still lying in the field, on the edge of the crater that had once been the gatling gun. The crow still circled overhead, its mouth opening but there was no sound save for the ringing. The constant ringing. He didn’t think he would go out like this._

_Vasquez had been there. He had been reaching for him. Had told him to be safe. Had told him he was safe. He had been safe, he had been alive._

_It had all been a lie._

_~_

_“I thought I was back in the field. That’s all I remember. The fire and then the field,” Owen shook his head. “Vasquez was reaching for me then he was slapping me?”_

_“You were turning purple,” Vasquez did not look sorry. “Blue even screamed at you.”_

_“I don’t…I’m sorry,” Owen kept shaking his head. “I wasn’t here, but I was dying and you were gone and I don’t…”_

_“Hey, hey, geurito, relax,” Vasquez squeezed his hand. “This is real and I am here. You are alive and I am straddling your legs well before the first date.”_

_Owen couldn’t help but laugh a little, squeezing back, “I am sorry for worrying you.”_

_“Well, you were gonna fight Sam for my honor, so I think we’re even,” Vasquez glanced at Red, who nodded. “Let’s get you up, huh?”_

_~_

_“Well, Mr. Grady, just because you have the duds doesn’t mean you can go with,” Sam crossed his arms, waiting._

_“Good lord, Chisolm,” Faraday snorted, pulling out on of the pistols for the man to see. While modern in appearance, the handle had pearl inlay in the grip. Carved into the pearl was one name. Maria._

_“Well, what are we supposed to do with that?” Sam looked back up into Faraday’s eyes._

_“Seven is a better number than six,” Faraday stuck the pistol back in its holster. “And Blue is better at killing people than Jack ever could be.”_

_~_

_“And what, pray tell, is he then?” Vasquez looked just a little heartbroken, but he hid it well, always had._

_“You’re my Texican, you idiot,” Owen smirked at him as he curled up his side, facing Vasquez. Vasquez smiled like he was the sun as he leaned up against the headboard of the bunk, feet tangling with Owen’s._

_“There’s no such thing as a Texican, guerito,” Vasquez took one of Owen’s hands in his, pulling it into his lap and massaging it with both of his. “I’ve told you that.”_

_“It’s a term of endearment, asshole,” Owen tried to stifle a yawn. “And there is totally a thing such as a Texican. Its what you are.”_

_“Shut up, Faraday,” Vasquez pinched Owen’s wrist lightly before getting back to work. “And get some sleep. I’ll protect you from the big, bad storm.”_

_“My own knight in tactical gear,” Owen smiled wistfully, letting his eyes slip closed, finally accepting how tired he was. “Wake me in six. I gotta check Blue’s tactical vest.”_

_~_

_“Vasquez and I aren’t married! Not like Chris and Barry,” Owen jerked his head up, looking horrified. “Right?”_

_“Easy, guerito, we did not get married,” Vasquez laughed, patting his leg. “You never said yes to my first proposal. Figured I’d let us get to know each other in this life before I tried again.”_

_“You proposed to me? When?” Owen turned to face Vasquez, dumbfounded. He would remember if the man had proposed him._

_“Six shots and a pine box not good enough for you, guerito?” Vasquez laughed. “You seemed happy with it back then.”_

_“How was that a proposal? How was I supposed to know?” Owen threw up his hands._

_Vasquez grabbed them, pulling them into his lap, “Well, I’ll just have to redo it, then.”_

_~_

_“I’m sure he does, but not as many as you,” Vasquez smiled back, leaning just out of reach of Faraday’s lips. “I volunteered to come talk to you.”_

_Faraday’s face grew serious, “What’s up?”_

_Three things happened at the about the same time. One, the raptors all froze where they were, heads towards the trees. Second, something came flying at the trailer, causing Red to dive inside as something slammed into the ground just feet from the door. Lastly, Vasquez felt something slam into his chest, throwing him back against the windshield of the jeep. He looked down to see a tranq dart in his chest and looked up at the worried Faraday, “Run.”_

_~_

_“They got Red with a dart as well, in the arm,” Chisolm started slowly, almost afraid. “Faraday sent the raptors away, but Charlie wasn’t moving fast so he was helping her. “We came out of the trailer guns blazing, but they were ready. They knew who we were, what we were. They were ready for us. They got Charlie and Faraday, Vasquez. Helicopter landed in the middle of everything and took off before we could do anything.”_

_“My god,” a hand flew to Vasquez’s mouth, horrified. “Chisolm…”_

_“Once everyone is taken care of, we are going after them,” although his was shakey, Chilsolm’s eyes were murderous. “We know who’s behind it and we will kill him.”_

_“Him?” Vasquez felt his stomach drop even lower. “No.”_

_“Makes sense. If we came back, then so could he,” Chisolm looked Vasquez full in the face. “Bogue has taken over InGen. We aren’t sure where they are, but they’re on one of the islands nearby. We will get Faraday back.”_

_“I’ll kill Bogue myself,” Vasquez snapped, looking at the trailer. The eye was still there and Vasquez could swear it almost looked like it was crying. Vasquez gritted his teeth, “ **Bogue will burn.”**_


	2. It's Good to Be Back

** Now, in Jurassic Seven: **

Owen woke up to water being poured over him, ice cold and sharp. He gasped, trying to jerk away but finding a wall in his way. His eyes snapped open, taking stock of where he was as he tried to catch his breath as he tried to get his hands up but found them tied by thick rope. He had no doubt his feet were the same. The room was dark save for a single light in the middle. It wasn’t very big, from what he could tell but his view was obstructed by a man holding the bucket that had obviously been holding the water.

“Good of you to join us, Mr. Grady. Or should I say Mr. Faraday?” the voice came from behind the man standing over him. It was cruel and calculating, knowing something he didn’t.

Wait, the man had called him Faraday. That wasn’t his name here. Only someone from back then would know it. But who? He’d made plenty of enemies back then, before Rose Creek, but none that would come back for him like this. None save one.

“We never got the chance to meet, back then. You destroyed my gatling gun before we could be introduced,” the man with the bucket moved away to reveal another man, in a three piece suit. He was smoking a cigar and looked far too pleased with himself, “And here you are again, trying to ruin my little operation. You really are a troublemaker, aren’t you, Mr. Faraday?”

“Bogue,” Owen snarled, sitting up straighter. Why did he have to come back, too?

“Ah, so you do know me?” Bogue took a step closer, a smug fixed on his face. “Good, this will speed things along. I could not be sure how much you knew, but I had a good idea when I was informed of your recent addition to your paddock on Isla Nublar. Which, by the way, I paid for. Or well, I encouraged Masrani to build. I had no clue he would hire you, but here we are.”

“What do you want?” Owen didn’t feel like playing games today. To be honest, he felt like taking a nap for the next twelve years. He remembered running into the jungle, helping Charlie before something slammed into his back…Charlie! “Where are my raptors?”

“I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear we only have one of your subjects and not even one of the good ones,” Bogue looked positively bored. “And what do I want? Well, for starters, to bring Masrani and his entire company to their knees. That brat thinks he can stop me?”

“People said the same thing about us and look what we did,” Owen actually had no clue if they won or not, but going off of how Bogue was reacting, he had a good idea that they might have won.

Bogue did not look happy at that and slammed his foot into Owen’s ribs for good measure, “You and your gang got lucky. It won’t happen again! I have contracts with multiple countries all over the world for weaponized raptors and I won’t let you or them get in the way.”

“Do your worst, Bart,” Owen forced himself to straighten, even as his ribs protested. “I got rid of my last boss pretty easily, I’m sure I can do the same to you.”

“Hoskins was an unfortunate setback, but I still got Wu,” Bogue smoothed his hair back, collecting himself. “And he won’t fail me. Especially since we have you here to teach my men how to control the beasts.”

“Well, I’m gonna burst your bubble right there,” Owen laughed. “I don’t control them and I can’t teach what I do. Its learned and earned.”

“That’s what you say now,” Bogue smiled cruelly as he waved the bucket man back forward. “I’m sure you recognize Mr. Gibson here from your last ride.”

The man in question smiled cruelly at Owen as pulled a piece of leather tight between his hands. Owen did recognize him, although both his eyes were working now. Damn, not so lucky then.

“Ah, good,” Bogue looked too cheerful. “I’ve asked him to do your welcome orientation here. You already have some experience with torture, so I’m sure whatever tips you can give Mr. Gibson will be most helpful. Mr. Gibson, please try to be gentle. I would like to be able to talk to Mr. Faraday at some point in the near future.”

And with that Bogue left, leaving Owen alone with Gibson. Owen was hoping that the others got here quick. He didn’t know how much time Bogue was going to give him.

#

The command center was calm, compared to how Vasquez was feeling. No one was running around, yelling stupid shit about how their head raptor trainer had just been kidnapped by InGen, so there was that. He and Red had finally been released by the medics down in the hospital. Like a full hospital, set for minor surgeries and possible emergency situations. Vasquez had been impressed, a little, until he remembered why he was there and then his blood was back to boiling.

Between him and Red, they had annoyed the doctor watching them let them head up to the command center. As long as they took it easy and didn’t do anything strenuous for another 12 hours. Vasquez was sure Red crossed his fingers behind his back as well when they both agreed. 12 hours was too long to let the bastards have Faraday.

Sam was standing by a tech station with Emma, talking to a geeky looking man with glasses and a Star Wars shirt on and a younger looking woman wearing a nice skirt/shirt combo. Vasquez made his way directly to them, not even bothering to see where everyone else was. Red stayed at his side and a little behind, looking only a little murderous.

The man they were talking to noticed them first and quickly pointed to them, “Claire, there’s the rest of them.”

“Gentlemen, glad to see you out of the ER,” Emma turned, as well as Sam, to face them. “This here is Lowery Cruthers. You’ve at least heard him on the radio when he was talking to Owen. And this here is Vivian Krill. She and Lowery have been working together to keep the command center running smoothly for years.”

“Nice to meet you,” Red started but Vasquez cut in, his patience running thin.

“Have you found him?” he focused on Sam, used to the man being in charge and giving a clear direction for himself and Red, especially after Rose Creek.

“Yes. The others are preparing our gear for us,” Sam looked at Emma, Vivian and Lowery. “These three will be our ears on this side. We have a full go ahead from the UN itself on this op, so we shouldn’t have any problems there.”

“You’re headed to Isla Sorna, Site B for the original park,” Emma took over, nodding to a map that was up on the screen behind them as well as a bunch of other stuff that looked like tracking data and money trails from what Vasquez could understand of it. “It seems Bartholomew Bogue, CEO of InGen, has recently set up a settlement in the ruins of the old research center there. How he was able to do so without us knowing is still under investigation, but we do know that he is there himself.”

“His personal helicopter took off from a private airport in Costa Rica right before the storm hit,” Vivian picked up where Emma left off. “The course he logged with the airport puts him about a 110 miles out from the Five Deaths, but he could easily deviate, seeing as he never showed up at his destination.”

“I was also able to recently hack into InGen itself, seeing as it was illegal for me to do so before,” Lowery spun around in his chair, typing rapidly. “There’s been a lot of movement on their end, supplies moving on and off the island, guns, drugs, extra security. They basically have to make everything from scratch, but they could start making their own dinosaurs. They’ve also been in contact with foreign countries, which is how we got the green light from the good old UN. They don’t want to see dinosaurs running around killing people any more than they have. “

“Thank you, Lowery,” Emma turned from the man, focusing on Red and Vasquez. “We’ve got a helicopter being prepped and the others are organizing gear. The sooner you get in there, the better. Bogue knows that someone is coming and isn’t planning on staying there long.”

“When do we leave?” Vasquez looked between the four, ready to spill some more blood. They had Faraday which meant they were as good as dead in his book.

“30 minutes. Follow me, I’ll take you to the others,” Sam nodded to Emma, Vivian and Lowery before heading back towards the elevator. Once they were securely inside, Sam turned to face them, “We think Bogue knows who we are. His main focus, his main objective for this little stint was to get Faraday. And he specifically called him Faraday in an email.”

“He’s our for revenge,” Red cracked his knuckles. “So are we.”

“I’d normally tell us to stay away from the revenge track,” Sam let out a deep sigh. “But this is personal. And personal makes things messy.”

“Blue’s coming with,” Vasquez met Red and Sam’s eyes calmly. “Faraday trained her. If anyone can get to him and get him out the fastest, its her. And they won’t be expecting her.”

“I’ll call Barry when we get to the ready room,” Sam nodded thoughtfully. “Goody won’t like it, but I’m sure he’ll live.”

“For all we know, we could show up and Faraday is waiting for us to show up,” Red tried to break the tension, but his joke fell flat. If Bogue was once again involved, it was looking like a repeat of Rose Creek. And the three in the elevator wanted anything but that.


	3. Forgive Me, Father, For the Blood I am Going to Shed

Jack watched the last three members of their rescue stepped off the elevator leading into the small armory that for some reason was located one floor before the helipad. He knew from just looking at them that those three were ready for war and it broke his heart to see it. They’d all gotten away from the warzones, had gone into the private sector and what not, but they had gotten out. They had, Owen hadn’t, not by a long shot. And now it was coming back to bite them all in the butts.

Jack Horne was a big, quiet man who was good at observing those around him. He’d watched this group of men for years fall together in more ways than one. There had been tension at times, old wounds brought back up after years and old memories surfacing at inconvenient times. The anniversary of Rose Creek was always a tense time for any of them and Jack was starting to wonder if they remembered that was right around the corner. The fallout from Jurassic World had kept them all hoping and he was sure he might be the only one who saw the looming date on the horizon. The fact that Bogue decided to reveal himself now was no coincidence in his book.

Goodnight had been the one who forced them all to talk about what happened after Rose Creek. Jack had known, shortly after adopting Red, that the younger man remembered. They had talked about it a bit over the years, but Red had pointedly avoided the topic of anyone’s death. Goodnight had just gotten off a long night and it was on the eve of Rose Creek and he had basically forced everyone to talk about it because he was “sick of the half arsed runaround and I am not putting up with it another moment!” at the top of his lungs in the middle of their private hanger. The poor man had looked halfway to bed and all the way to loony town but no one dared deny him. Especially after Billy had appeared at his shoulder, eyeing the three survivors with only a hint of warning.

Jack had wanted to know what happened afterwards as much as the others, but he had allowed them to come to him. Goodnight forcing it had been a nice reprieve though. Sam had started first, talking about how the three had stuck together till the end. Around 15 years by his accounts. They’d left the townsfolks to bury their dead, tracking down any of Bogue’s men that had gotten away with a vengeance. It’d taken them a year, but they’d toppled the man’s empire and ridden back to Rose Creek to lick their wounds and pay their respects.

By then, Teddy Q. and Emma were reaching the end of their courtship. The three stayed around long enough to be present at the wedding and to make promises to stop in every so often. Having a safe haven was something the three hadn’t had before and they weren’t going to turn this one away. Jack the horse was by this point running around like a mad thing and after one attempt to reclaim him, they decided to leave the beast be. Only Faraday had been able to calm the beast, was only right to leave it that way.

Sam had pulled some strings and gotten Vasquez cleared of any charges and instated as a fellow lawman, making it easier to pick up bounties. They spent the rest of their years running around the West, taking on danger at every turn. Red disappeared for a year in there and came back seeming older and saying that he was free to be his own man. Sam and Vasquez hadn’t questioned it and they’d moved on.

They were getting on in years when they had ridden into Rose Creek one last time. Red was the godfather of Emma and Teddy’s oldest boy, Joshua, and so had insisted they swing through on at least his birthday. The boy was 13 by then and looking a lot like his mother more than his father. Red had gifted him with his own bow, arrows and hunting knife and taken him out to show him how to hunt with respect for the land. That had been the last time they had seen Rose Creek. They rode out past the four grave markers, now stone crosses to last the years, and saluted them unknowingly for the last time.

Vasquez had stated later that every year they went, he left a little bottle of whiskey by Faraday’s marker. Sam secured the flask and knife to Goodnight and Billy’s markers. Red had told Jack that he had made a brand new axe and carved out a notch in the cross so that the axe would stay there on its own. But those were later conversations.

They’d ridden out to help a town with a bandit problem down near the border. They’d teamed up with some marshals to handle the situation. All three had died, but as far as they knew, the bandits had been slaughtered. Red had survived a few days after the final push and he said that in between his fever dreams, he remembered being told that their kin would be informed of their sacrifice. They’d have to ask Emma what happened in the end at some point.

Keeping all of that in mind and with Bogue resurfacing, Jack feared the fallout from this new excursion would be beyond any of them. Even if they got Faraday out, what sort of state would he be in? The man had barely had a grip before all of this. Bogue wasn’t just going to keep him a nice room and leave him be. No, this was not going to be good at all.

Sam broke away from the other two, putting his phone to his ear as he turned away. Jack watched him for a second before focusing on the other two as they drew near. He could see the exhaustion in the lines around their eyes, but Vasquez and Red looked ready to kill. Well, almost. Jack tapped the box next to the one he was sitting on, meeting Red’s eyes, “All checked. Get your gear on so I can check it for ya.”

Red nodded his thanks, a small smile pulling at his lips as he sat down on his box, leaning against Jack for a moment, “I hate tranqs.”

“At least it wasn’t the elephant dart this time,” Jack laughed as Billy waved Vasquez over by him, another box open for him, weapons gleaming inside.

“Are those the ones that leave the cotton feeling in your mouth or the 300 piece brass band in your head?” Goodnight asked from where he was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigar and fully kitted out. That was the one thing Jack liked more about today’s society then way back when. The weapons and protection were better.

“Both,” Red grunted as he got back up and started digging through his box. “Heads up, by the way. Vasquez invited Blue along.”

“We don’t have time to babysit a raptor!” Goodnight inhaled the smoke, coughing a little as his face turned red. Billy just laughed silently as he moved to pat his man’s back.

“I’m sure she can take care of herself. She can hang out with you, be your own guard till we’ve got the perimeter cleared,” Billy smiled brightly, looking a little more at ease with the idea of Goodnight having a backup.

“I thought that was me?” Jack asked softly, running a thumb over his hatch. Nice, solid steel. Sharp and ready for blood. He also carried a rifle, but he still liked his hatchets.

“You and Blue then,” Billy shrugged.

“What Billy is saying is that we have a plan,” Goodnight shot him a glare as Sam drew back over by them, looking thoughtful. “We figure Bogue is expecting us to come, but possibly not for some time. Claire is going to leave some false info out about you two being kept in the ICU, making it seem like we’re being delayed. It just might give us the element of surprise that we need to get in there. The helicopter is going to drop us a mile out before making a sweep over the compound and joining up with the UN troops on the beach, make it seem like it was doing recon. While we move in, the UN guys are going to be trying to get Bogue to surrender. We’re counting on Bogue being an asshole and not taking the offer. Sanjay wants Bogue dead just as much as we do, so he has it on good authority that we just have to eliminate the target, no bringing back prisoners.”

“Masrani’s kid is ok with murder?” Sam raised an eyebrow. Obviously that was news to him. Sanjay had called Emma to relay the news, so she must not have gotten it to Sam before the other two had come back.

“Seems the preacher got reborn, too,” Jack gave a warm smile. “Just to a different country and religion is all. He seems perfectly happy with it and wants to come visit once everyone is healthy and back on our ground.”

“Well, I did not see that coming,” Vasquez rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I’ll need time to let that settle.”

“Take all the time you need,” Goodnight nodded, smiling a little before growing serious again. “Once we get in close, I’ll take up a position in one of the old watchtowers, be the eyes up high. Jack and now Blue will cover me from the ground while the rest of you secure the perimeter. From there, we just move in.”

“Once we have the area secure, we’ll send Blue in to find Faraday,” Sam nodded. “The rest of us will cause a distraction for her. She’s quick and she’ll find him faster than us. Barry informs me that they have practiced rescue maneuvers with the raptors, so Blue will know what to do. Once we have Faraday, we get out of there and let the UN guys know. They’ll burn the place to the ground and seal off the island so it goes back to being a nature reserve.”

“There’s a Navy ship that will be our home base,” Jack spoke up. “Its got a good infirmary onboard, I know the staff. I reached out and they’re moving into position in the barricade so once we have Owen, they’ll be ready to receive us. Everyone is coming back, alright?”

He met everyone’s eyes calmly, getting nods from all of them. He’d already died once, he wasn’t ready to repeat the experience. Not for quite some time, at least.


	4. She Doesn't Need a Gun to Kill

Blue liked humans, had always liked humans. Yes, they were squishy and tended to leak fluids from odd places, but they were fun to play with. Blue had even let a few join her pack, even let Owen be Alpha. Owen knew that she was letting him, of course. He was smart, for a human. They tended to do stupid things and get in trouble, but they were still good.

She didn’t like being locked up, but it made the humans feel safe. Some of the other dinosaurs, like Rexy and the strange one, liked to attack the humans. They did taste good, but not as good as the pigs Owen fed them. Plus, the humans brought them food instead of forcing them to hunt for it. Why should Blue have to waste time hunting when she could observe the humans. It was how she had learned so much about the, learned so much about Owen. He was often sad, but he hid it well from the others. Humans were stupid in that way. Not noticing when another was hurting.

When Barry and his mate came to see her after Owen and Charlie were taken, Blue knew her time had come to put all the knowledge she had gained about humans to good use. They were trusting her to work with the strange humans, one of them being Owen’s mate it seemed, and get Owen and Charlie back. Blue could do that, Blue was good at tracking and killing. And she would kill anyone who got in her way. At least, the ones who didn’t matter. Owen’s strange pack were to be protected. They made him happy, like Barry and his mate. That meant they were important. Maybe Blue would let them join her pack someday. If they proved useful in the hunt, that is.

Blue was most excited about getting her helmet and her vest. That’s what Owen had called them and he was always so happy when she wore them. She liked them to, though she missed riding on Owen’s bike like when she was little. He’d gotten her a bigger helmet as she had grown, but not a bigger bike. She could encourage that after she got him back from the evil men. The ones who had come and taken Owen and Charlie. The ones who smelled like Hoskins. She hated them.

Blue stood still while Barry put her vest and helmet on, listening to him talk the entire time. She could tell he was worried and she had no way to tell him things would be ok. Barry just kept on talking and she just kept listening, “You gotta be good for them, Blue. You gotta keep them safe, but you have to find Owen and Charlie. Get them and get them out. Don’t worry about the others, they can get themselves out.”

Well, of course she was going to get everyone out. If she left Owen’s mate and mate’s pack behind, Owen would be sad again. She liked it when he was happy. When he was happy, she got more rats and she liked rats better than pigs.

“You gotta come back, Blue. And be safe out there. My little girl, going off to war,” Barry sniffed and Blue caught a whiff of salt. Oh dear, he was going to start leaking again. Barry’s mate stepped forward and rested one of his hands on Barry’s shoulder.

“We gotta get going, Barry,” the mate said softly. Blue agreed, she wanted to go find Owen and Charlie and kill the bad men. She bounced a little on her feet, ready to go. Barry gave her a small smile before following his mate out of the pen they were keeping Blue and her sisters in. Blue looked back at Echo and Delta, who watched her sadly. They wanted to come with, but they weren’t ready yet.

“Bring Alpha home,” Echo barked at Blue. “Bring Charlie home.”

“Spill guts for us,” Delta added, ducking her head a little.

Blue bobbed her head, barking back, “I will. Protect the pack while I am gone.”

“Cuddle piles!” Echo barked, bouncing around Delta as Blue followed Barry out of the pen. His mate closed the gate and stayed behind, keeping an eye on the other raptors. Barry led the way through the park, where over two weeks ago Blue had free rein. She was not proud of hunting her Alpha like she had then, but this time would be different. This time she was saving him, not hunting him. She’d never hunt him again.

Barry led her into tunnels, the clicking of her claws echoing strangely on the hard rock floor. She didn’t like it, but she followed. Barry was taking her to Alpha’s mate and pack. Together, they would get Owen back. Then she could go back to observing humans.

She had to ride in one the moving boxes, which she did not like. They made weird noises and transported her to places she could not see. She liked seeing where she was going, being able to observe her surroundings without barriers. Thankfully, the door opened not too long after it closed and Blue headed out before Barry.

She smelled them before she saw them, anger and fear tinging the smell of guns and leather. They must’ve heard her claws on the floor, then. She wasn’t trying to hide from them here, she needed them to trust her. They were all around a room filled with metal containers, some sitting, some standing. Barry moved to be at her side as she stopped in front of the men.

“Blue knows what to do,” Barry filled the silence. Good, she wasn’t going to be able to tell them that, “She’ll listen to you. Just explain the plan and she’ll follow it. She’s smart and Owen trained her well.”

“You’re not coming with?” the dark skinned one spoke. She would need to learn their titles so she could tell Owen when she found him.

“No, we can’t risk both trainers being lost,” Barry sounded sad. That was never good. Blue chirped at him softly, bobbing her head a little before butting it against his arm. Barry laughed and scratched at her chin, “You behave for them, ok? I’ll be waiting for you here.”

Blue chirped back and watched Barry climb back in the box before turning her attention to the men in the room. All six were watching her cautiously. The one in the corner with the most hair was the only one who was actually calm. The one with the single stripe of hair was wary but not afraid and the man with the things Owen called knives seemed curious. Blue didn’t care about the others, though. Owen’s mate was sad and that would make Owen sad.

Blue made her way over to Owen’s mate and nudge her head against his hand, chirping at him. Owen’s mate look startled but scratched her skin cautiously. Blue trilled happily and curled up by Owen’s mate, looking intently at the others.

“Well, Vasquez,” the one with the strange face hair was laughing. “She seems to like you.”

“Maybe its because he smells like Owen?” the spiky hair one looked at the calm one in the corner.

“Blue, you’ll be staying with myself, Jack is my name, and Goodnight over there,” the calm one, Jack, pointed to the strange face hair one, Goodnight. Such strange titles. Blue bobbed her head, looking up at Owen’s mate expectantly.

“Its hard to think of her as a killer with the helmet,” the mate was relaxing a little, smiling down at her. “I’m Vasquez.”

“Owen’s mate,” Blue barked back at him and he looked startled. Owen’s mate, Vasquez was his title. Blue just ignored his surprise and settled in beside him. She would protect Owen’s mate until she had to leave him. Yes, Owen would be happy with that.


	5. Come Fly With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I started a new story, which is going really well and I am so happy for that one! I also spent all day yesterday preparing for and then watching "Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life" and then the next few hours were spent crying so not much got done yesterday writing wise! Also, finals are coming so things may slow down again. Just stick it out with me, I promise I will finish this story! And if anything changes tags wise I will change the tags.

Billy did not like the sense of deja vu he was getting as they all loaded up into the helicopter. There were too many similarities between this and the morning waiting for Bogue and his men to show up. There were six of them, although it was Goody here this time and Faraday was the one missing, but not by his own choosing. Blue had taken the place of Sam’s horse and she was sticking to Vasquez like a monkey to a tree, acting like a second shadow. Which was good, because Vasquez was looking like he was one wrong move away from a bad idea. Billy like the guy well enough, but he had spent enough time with all of these men to know their ticks. And for Vasquez, Faraday was a major pressure point.

Billy was a little worried about Blue joining the team, but seeing how behaved she was right now, Billy was sensing a kindred spirit in the raptor. Him and Red were starting to get bored with only competing against each other in their spy/assassin games. If he could get Blue involved, it would add an interesting twist to the game. Although, he was sure Goody would not like it. Speaking of which…

Billy reached over as soon as Goody sat down in the helicopter by him and gripped the other man’s hand tightly. Goody looked at him, eyebrow raised and Billy gave him a small smile, “She’ll have your back.”

Goody snorted before squeezing Billy’s hand, “Babe, you’re asking me to trust a centuries old killing machine.”

“You trust me,” Billy gave a mischievous smile. Goody rolled his eyes at that, but smiled back so Billy knew he wasn’t really annoyed.

“That’s not the same thing and you know it,” Goody said, good-naturedly. By this point, everyone was loaded up, including Blue. She was awkwardly pressed between Vasquez and Horne, scanning the group sporadically. She seemed excited, if the little bounces in her steps were anything to go by when they were heading out.

At that moment, the helicopter lifted off and Blue let out a little bark, head rearing back and looking out the open door. Vasquez immediately threw an arm around her neck, holding her place while running his fingers over her scales. Blue tensed for a second before settling back, looking very pleased with herself. Goody laughed, shaking his head, “I think she just played you, Vasquez.”

“I think so, too,” Vasquez sighed, but he did not seem terribly hurt over being duped by a raptor. He actually looked very content and Billy was sure that if he could hear over the engine, he would hear that raptor purring. She had a lot of personality that was similar to Faraday’s, which was concerning when it pertained to a killing-machine/man-eating animal. That last part was probably what concerned Goody the most.

“Should we be concerned about Vas cuddling a raptor?” Goody was leaning against Billy, hands tight on his rifle. All signs pointing towards tension, which was never good before a mission. Billy had ways to get rid of that tension, but they were not appropriate in front of the group. In a helicopter alone, though, and it could be added to their list. Although getting Goody on board is always his favorite part of the challenge. But he was getting off topic.

“I think he’s just fulfilling his duties as raptor dad,” Billy smiled innocently over at the man in question. “It’s cute.”

“I can’t tell if you’re complimenting me or threatening me,” Vasquez frowned at Billy, looking a little worried. Good, he liked keeping them on their toes. Red was practically immune and Goody liked to take naps whenever Billy got in a mood. He explained that if he wasn’t conscious, he wouldn’t be a witness if Billy actually murdered someone.

“Possibly both,” Goody shrugged and Blue barked it what had to be agreement. Yeah, that raptor was starting to grow on him.

“We’ll reach our location in a few hours,” Sam yelled over the noise of the helicopter, headphones already in place. Jack and Red were similarly geared up, both looking amused at the other three. It was good to be with everyone and Billy was glad Jack had brought that up earlier. They may have been working together for some time now, but Billy refused to take for granted that they were all here. Especially now that someone was trying to take one of them away.

“I always look forward to a good hike in the brisk jungle air. Brings on aspirations of going to the Amazon and destroying the ecosystem there by killing animals that only their claws are wanted on the black market,” Goody leaned back, loosening his grip on his rifle. Good, he needed to be relaxed for this.

“I think you’re the only one who does,” Sam smiled brightly as Billy pulled on his headset. Vasquez was doing the same and Goody took his when Billy handed them over. It was easier to hear once they all had the headsets on.

“I don’t know, you can make good money on the black market. Could finally get that car I’ve been wanting,” Red leaned back against the seat, rifle resting on his knees and looking ready for a nap.

“I already said no to the car and for very good reasons,” Jack said in his no nonsense voice. It was hard to remember that in this life, Jack had raised Red. Jack didn’t let any of them forget it, though. He was majorly protective of the boy. Billy remembered the time Jack had cleaved a man in two because he had shot Red in the foot. Good memories.

“It’s really not that fast,” Red shrugged, pretty calm. “You shot down the house. At least let me have the car.”

“When would you have time to drive the car? It’s the same reason I said no to the house, we are never there, so why would you have time for a car?” Jack sounded amused. So, this was a typical argument for them then.

“Well, if I can’t get the house or the car, can I get the bazooka?” Red’s smile looked fit to kill. Jack actually looked horrified and it was all Billy could do to not laugh.

“Why do you need a bazooka? Why were you looking at bazooka’s in the first place?” Jack was actually horrified. Oh, wow, they were witnessing history and that saying something. The last time Jack had even been close to horrified was when they had found Red in the back of a truck in the driveway with a girl and a boy. He’d been still deployed, so they hadn’t been able to pull him into their little gang yet, but Billy would always cherish Jack’s face in that moment.

“I have an empty spot on my wall,” Red shrugged. “I figured a bazooka could fill it. Its not like I’m actually going to use it. Its not my style.”

Blue was actually laughing, a weird little bark that got a snort out of Goody. Jack turned wide eyes on them before focusing back on Red, “I will not allow a bazooka into the house.”

“I’ll keep it at Sam’s, then,” Red shrugged. Sam looked like he was contemplating jumping out of the helicopter. Billy took a moment to look at Vasquez. He knew what Red was doing, taking his mind off a failure that was no way his. He knew enough from Red’s mission with Faraday that Red felt responsible for the older man. This latest incident was hurting him and he was trying to hide the feelings by distracting everyone else. Vasquez was in the same boat, but instead of engaging everyone to focus elsewhere, Vas was cuddling a raptor.

He had both arms wrapped around her now, chin resting on her helmet as he watched the others. Blue seemed very content with the cuddles, looking very pleased with herself. Billy glanced at Goody, who just so happened to be watching Vas and Blue as well. He had a soft look on his face and Billy realized that his nervousness around Blue wasn’t because he was afraid of her. Billy gently nudged Goody, choosing to ignore the rising voices on the other side of the helicopter. Goody glanced at him, eyebrow raised.

“We’re all going home,” Billy said softly, taking and squeezing Goody’s hand. Goody tensed for a moment, searching Billy’s eyes before nodding. Billy tilted his head towards Blue, “Including her. She’ll probably save all of our butts.”

“I don’t want Faraday to come back only to lose the one thing that’s made him happy all these years. It wouldn’t be fair to him,” Goody glanced at the raptor as well. “We’ve all gotten to be happy for years while he’s been forced to fend for himself. He’s got two separate lives where he’s been forced into a situation where other humans are the enemies and its not fair.”

“First, we are not adopting Faraday like Jack adopted Red,” Billy held Goody’s hand tightly. “Secondly, yes it has been shit for him, but Faraday turned out pretty well this time. Better than the last, don’t you think? He’s not spending every night in a bar, he’s training dinosaurs how to cuddle and kill a man. I see that as an improvement.”

Goody laughed, pressing his forehead against Billy’s, “You’d better come back to me as well, you hear?”

“Loud and clear,” Billy stole a kissing before breaking into the argument before Sam really did jump out of the helicopter. “Go with a new sniper rifle. You haven’t upgraded in a while.”


	6. Never Mess With a Marine

Owen knew something was going down when the guard came into the room. Gibson stopped cleaning off his knife to look up, face still blank even with the blood running from his nose. Man deserved the broken nose for threatening his girl. So what if it earned him a new scar down his arm. Its not like the man was good at torture. He was sure he hadn’t been here more than two days, so they hadn’t quite hit the first mental break, but the pain was making it get ever closer. He had slipped in his headspace a few times over the last couple hours, if it had been hours. Please let it have been hours.

Gibson had at least done his research, knowing the gory details of his time overseas as well as what happened on Isla Nublar. He also remembered their last life, which he used extensively. He had lit a cigar not too long ago and had still been smoking it when Owen had lashed out. It now lay on the floor, no longer smoking but Owen could still smell it.

“What’s going on?” Gibson set the knife down, watching the guard.

“Boss wants you up in the control room. Code Black,” the guard looked almost bored, but Owen had a feeling that it might just be for show, seeing as he was gripping his rifle pretty hard.

“Keep your eyes on him,” Gibson sighed and headed for the door, stopping to grab the guard’s shoulder. “If you’re bored, have some fun.”

The guard looked pale as Gibson left, but Owen figured it was probably from fear of the man than anything. Although, he looked young.

Owen waited a few minutes, watching the guard through half closed eyes. He wasn’t looking at Owen but at the wall to the left of his corner where Gibson had left him. Other than the cut on his arm, he was covered in bruises and small cuts. He was in nothing but his cargo pants now and he was sporting welts on his back from the cane the man had thought might be useful. It hadn’t worked for his mother or their landlord way back when, it wasn’t going to work now. The army had trained him to tolerate pain and the raptors had taught him how to hide it. Showing pain was a weakness the animals could exploit. He couldn’t let that happen.

The guard was still ignoring him, which Owen knew he could use easily. The kid, because he was definitely a kid, either did not want to be here or was terrified of what he was seeing. Owen could work with that. He could get out of this room and destroy this place before figuring out how to get back to Isla Nublar. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy.

“Hey,” Owen called out, making sure to let himself sound weaker than he actually was. He needed the kid to think he was broken and weak. The guard flinched, eyes darting over to glance at Owen before focusing back on the wall. Ok, good start.

“I’m thirsty,” Owen made sure to add a wheeze at the end and letting his eyes flutter closed. He heard the guy shift against the wall and waited a second before letting them open again. The kid was looking at him, but the tension in his shoulders said he was thinking about something.

“Be quiet,” the kid growled, although it wasn’t really scary.

“Please,” Owen rasped, pulling at his tied wrists just a little, drawing attention to them. They hurt, the rope having rubbed at his wrists enough to make them raw but not quite bleeding yet. The kids eyes were drawn to them, eyes widening for a second.

“I said, be quiet,” the guard stated, but his voice shook a bit. Faraday opened his mouth to say something then let himself slump against the wall, forcing his body to go limp as he closed his eyes. He heard the kid take in a sharp breath before he heard hurried steps coming his way. He forced himself to stay relaxed, not wanting to give himself away.

“Oh, shit, oh shit,” he could hear the guard mumbling under his breath as he felt fingers press against his neck. The idiot.

Owen lashed out, slamming his hands into the side of the guard, throwing him against the wall while shifting his body around to follow. Before the kid could react, Owen slammed his head harder into the wall, knocking him out. Owen quickly dropped his hands down to the kid’s belt, pulling the knife out of its holster and flipping it over so the blade would slip through the rope. He worked quickly, getting the rope cut with a little less care than he should have but needing to be free as soon as possible. As soon as his wrists were free, he cut the rope binding his ankles. He quickly removed the belt, guns and ammo from the guard and attached them to his person. As soon as he was set, he stood, legs only a little unsteady.

His own gear was sitting on a table by the interrogation tools Gibson had been using. The man had used Owen’s personal affects as a possible trigger, but it had only served to help fuel Owen’s escape plan. He had been wearing his gun belt at least when he had been captured, so he slung it into place and checked his pistols before slipping them into their holsters. He turned back to the guard and pulled off the man’s tac vest before grabbing the rifle and heading for the door. If he was feeling a little like Rambo, there was nothing wrong with that.

First things first, he had to find Charlie. From there…well, from there he could figure things out. He opened the door slowly, scanning the hall for any other guards. There was one at the end of the hall. Before Owen could start figuring out a plan, lights started to flash overhead, bright red from what looked to be a speaker system. Owen quickly closed the door and held his breath.

A voice came over the intercom, Bogue sounding very angry, “We’ve got incoming. Kill them all! I don’t care what you have to do, I do not want them entering the facility!”

Huh, so maybe help was on the way. Well, if Bogue was keeping everyone out, he might not be trying to keep anyone in. Owen opened the door again and checked on the guard at the end of the hall. He was gone. Well, things were looking up.

Owen didn’t waste any time making a break for it from the interrogation room. Someone would eventually come check up on them. The farther away he was, the better. It seemed Bogue was also stupid, because he had directional signs pointing to different parts of the facility. The first intersection Owen came to had the prisoner holding back the way he’d come, the barracks down the hall in front of him, animal research to his left and the control room to his right. Well, where to go first.

He went left. Even if Charlie was hurting, she still made better back up than nothing. Animal research turned out to very similar to what they had at Jurassic World, just less white and more practical, less showy. Giant windows allowed Owen to look in on the research rooms, which at the moment were empty. They must have cleared out the scientists for now. Good, fewer people to see him.

He found Charlie in a glass room a little farther down the hallway, Wu himself still there, examining the restrained raptor as some sort of bastardized version of his stalls from the paddock held her in place. It looked like someone had at least looked at her injuries, but she still looked pissed. She tensed when she saw Owen and Wu turned to look only to find the barrel of the rifle in his face.

“You’re an idiot, Wu,” Owen snarled, flicking the safety off.

“I did what had to be done, Mr. Grady, just as you should be doing,” Wu looked haggard but still tried to appear like Owen was beneath him. Charlie snarled from her holding stall, eyes darting between the two humans.

“You’re done messing up the world,” Owen snapped before pulling the trigger, the bullet slamming into Wu’s forehead and dropping him back and down. Owen thumbed off the safety and set the gun down before slowly approaching Charlie.

“Hey, there, pretty lady,” Owen cooed, reaching out to run his hand over Charlie’s nose. She chirped at him, looking all too happy with the bloodshed. Owen couldn’t stop himself smiling as he examined the stall, “How about you and I get out of here and see what sort of trouble we can cause?”

Charlie’s bark was more than an agreement. It was a promise. She was ready to hunt and so was Owen. He just hoped he didn’t hurt the feelings of whoever had showed up to get him too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry on the delay with this and "Steal a Horse, Save a Cowboy". I was handling finals fine and then a family crisis hit. Its not looking good, but I'm using writing right now as a way to block stuff out. If I go radio silent again, its probably because I have a funeral to go to. So yeah, I am sorry for the delay. This is like the one happy thing going on right now and its the holidays.   
> Also, Happy Holidays! I hope they are better than mine!


	7. Not Too Bad

Goody found having Blue around to be oddly comforting. She stayed relaxed, even though her eyes were constantly moving and her nostrils twitched every so often. She had placed herself between him and Jack and what appeared to be the facility they had been looking for. Goody had gone up in the watchtower he was leaning against, but the foliage had proven too thick for any clear line of sight other than into the main courtyard. Which had been helpful, since he could let everyone know that it appeared everyone inside the facility was headed out of the front door. Red, Sam, Vas and Billy had taken off then, promising to be back in an hour after double-checking the perimeter.

Other than the show of force at the front of the facility facing off against the UN forces station out there. Word from them put the numbers from Bogue around almost everyone they’d counted inside, including scientists. That meant only a token force was inside. Would make it easier to enter.

Blue perked up, head turning to face back towards the facility, tilting her head a little. Jack and Goody moved back into the shadows of the watchtower, guns ready. They’d stayed silent the entire time they had been waiting, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Now they waited, Blue out in the open, for whoever was drawing near.

Blue’s bark of excitement drew them back out of hiding as the other four materialized out of the jungle. She bounced forward, nudging her head against Vas’s chest before circling him, making little chuffing noises. Vas at least took it all in good humor, patting Blue on her back as they all drew closer to him since Blue wasn’t letting him go much further.

“UN boys are right, token force is all that’s left. We cleared out the perimeter, so it should be easy for us to get in,” Sam nodded to Jack and Goody, looking relaxed, which was always a good sign.

“We let Blue take lead from here? Cover her back?” Jack double-checked his guns, even though that’s all he’d been doing for the last hour.

“She’ll lead us right to Faraday,” Goody nodded, hefting his rifle onto his shoulder. Blue looked all too pleased with herself, like she knew they were talking about here. Goody figured she probably did, if she was half as smart as he thought she was. Which was pretty smart, seeing as she’d followed Vas’s orders to the letter the entire trek here from the helicopter.

“She’s a smart lady,” Vas nodded, patting the raptor on the head.

“Once we get in the facility, we’ll split up. Vas, Red and Jack will go with Blue to find Faraday,” Sam nodded, hefting his rifle against his shoulder. “Billy, Goody and myself will go cause some trouble elsewhere, see if we can’t find Bogue for ourselves. Keep the radios on and if you find anything, let the others know. Once we have Faraday secure, head back this way. The first ones back call the ship and they’ll send a chopper.”

“I really hope someone warned them about the raptor,” Goody said thoughtfully. In all honesty, he was being serious. There was no need for them to get everyone out to only have the ladies shot by friendlies. Speaking of ladies, “What about the other one? Charlie, right?”

“Hopefully they’re keeping her close to Faraday,” Billy shrugged, moving over by Goody. “Use her as a point of weakness. If not, we’ll do a sweep through their labs, probably find her there.”

“Let’s move, we’re wasting daylight,” Sam turned sharply on his heel and headed back towards the facility. Blue moved away from Vas and took the lead, head low as she dodged past Sam and into the jungle. The others fell in line and Goody found himself in the middle of the group, Billy at his side. The Asian was relaxed, looking like he was taking a stroll rather than trekking through a jungle to attack an evil science facility.

“Since when did our lives become a work of fiction?” Goody mused out loud. It was a decent question, one he had mulled over a few times, more than Billy liked anyway.

“Since we joined of group of men with similar inclinations towards the other side of the law to thwart an evil robber baron from destroying another small town in the middle of the Wild West,” Billy drawled, almost bored.

“Except now we’re about to break into an evil scientist’s layer to rescue the man who talks to animals with the help of a few dinosaurs. Honestly, I’d take the Wild West any day,” Jack piped up from the back, drawing a few chuckles from the rest of the group.

“Hush up,” Sam called back just as Blue disappeared from sight. They all crouched down and approached the facility at a slower pace, guns or sharp weapons at the ready. Blue was waiting by their chosen entrance, head cocked to the side. When she had made sure everyone was there, she barked once before wrapping her hand around the doorknob and pushed her weight against the door. It went without complaint.

“I’m actually really disappointed that Blue could open that door,” Goody sighed as he followed the raptor in.

“You aren’t the only one,” Vas huffed from behind him. “For being so smart, their security sucks.”

“I don’t think they ever thought someone would think to look here for them,” Red offered as they all moved into the courtyard, sticking to the shadows. Voices were coming from the front of the compound, someone yelling. Blue glanced at them before moving towards the voices, obviously interested in what was going on. Goody looked over at Sam, who just nodded before taking the lead behind Blue, following as silently as they could.

“You no good, dirty snake of a man, I ought to string you up by your innards and let Leia here eat you for a snack! How dare you harm any of these animals?! You absolute bastard!” the angry voice became clearer as they got closer to the front gate. What was waiting for them none of them had expected, but none of them were overly surprised about.

Bogue stood in the middle of the courtyard, held at gun point by a very irate and bloody Faraday flanked by one raptor and holy shit a t-rex. Goody couldn’t decided if he was going to laugh or cry. Probably both. Honestly, though, he really shouldn’t be surprised by this. None of them should be. One of these days, he was going to sit Faraday down and give him a talking to about pointless endangerment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad day for everyone. I decided that in honor of the passing of Carrie Fisher, I was gifting Faraday a T-Rex named Leia because why not? I know this chapter is choppy and short, but I just needed to get this one out before I made it any worse. Too many emotions flying around. You might see some one shots popping up around Friday. I need to get the emotions out healthily and writing seems the best avenue. 
> 
> For those wondering in the comments after me, thank you all so much. My grandmother was hospitalized about two weeks ago with a stroke and on the 23rd, she passed away in her sleep. I'm headed down to the funeral tomorrow, so I'll be thinking of all of you in the next few days to give me strength. You all are literally the best and I want you to know that I value you all highly and I could never have asked for better people in my life. 
> 
> Hope the New Year is better for all of you.
> 
> Live as the Princess did.


	8. How Owen Got a T-Rex

Owen had been surprised when after freeing her, Charlie had pushed him down the hall, away from the direction he had come in. He tried to fight back, but between the two of them, Charlie was in far better shape than he was, even if he was trying to channel Rambo or Chuck Norris right now.

“Charlie, the way out is that way,” Owen pointed back the way he had come, facing the raptor to try to encourage her to stop. Charlie just kept pushing until they passed through another set of doors and she stopped to bark, nice and loud. From behind him came a soft rumble, a sound Owen was all too familiar with and he froze. The last time he had heard that sound was when Rexy was staring right down at him after the I-Rex had been dragged underwater.

Owen slowly turned to face the creature behind him. In a large glass cage behind him stood a t-rex. Probably young, from the markings on it and the size of the teeth currently barred at him. She, because that’s what Wu would always make the jerk that he was, stared down at him with her huge eyes, a soft rumble coming from her chest. Owen lowered his stance into one he used with the raptors all the time, keeping his eyes lowered so that he could see her eyes but so that he wasn’t looking directly at her. Even though there was a wall between them, Owen still knew he needed to take care.

Charlie, on the other hand, just bounced forward, barking again in what Owen knew to be a greeting. The t-rex raised her head and the rumbling got louder but not as threatening. Charlie gave some yips, angling her head towards Owen. The t-rex lowered her eyes to look back at Owen, chuffing at Charlie. Charlie warbled back, stepping back towards Owen and lowering her head to him in submission. Owen took that as his cue to do something.

“Hey, there, pretty lady,” Owen kept his eyes down and arms out at his side to show he wasn’t a threat. “You got stuck in here too? My girl, Charlie, seems to like you. For her sake, can we be friends?”

The t-rex rumbled at him, stepping forwards so that her nose was inches from the glass. Where she breathed against the glass, it fogged up. He made sure to stay calm as she looked down at him. For a few minutes they stayed like that, Owen barely breathing as the t-rex observed him. Finally she butted her head against the glass once and took a step back from the glass. Charlie barked happily and bounced over to Owen, bumping her head against him. Owen straightened up, realization dawning on him as to what had just gone down. He ran a hand over Charlie’s head as he scanned the room, thinking.

“Alright, we’re doing this,” Owen breathed out as he spotted what appeared to be controls by the glass wall. He headed over, Charlie following him while the t-rex watched. She heaved a great sigh before following along the wall, coming to stand by the controls. The ground shook as she walked and it took all of Owen’s will to not turn and run. Running from a t-rex never did anyone any good.

Owen let a breath out and made himself keep moving to the controls. Once he was there, he examined the controls and then the wall. There was a small door that he could see cut out of the wall but he couldn’t figure out how to open it for the t-rex. Oh well, he’d deal with that if something didn’t happen. Hopefully he would hit the button that opened the cage and not set off the alarm. He figured the big red one probably was the alarm. Off on its own, easy to hit with a hand or fist, screamed alarm for sure.

There was a smaller blue one located up towards the top, above what appeared to be a computer screen showing the rex’s stats and maybe some other stuff he couldn’t quite understand. Probably something for their experiments. The blue button had a smaller white one right next to it, surrounded by a red square. Probably the button he was looking for. Here’s hoping, Owen guessed as he tapped the button and took a step back, resting a hand on Charlie’s back.

A loud beeping started and something rumbled to life in the ceiling. The t-rex took another step back, looking up at the ceiling and growling. Owen wasn’t sure how smart this whole plan had been, to be honest, but it was probably too late to go back. With a whine that sounded like it came from disuse, part of the cage moved forward about a foot and then slid to the side, opening a good portion of the wall so that the t-rex could step out. She took a few cautious steps out, sniffing the air before turning to them, looking expectantly at Owen. Charlie looked between the two, overly happy for some reason.

“Well…I have always a t-rex,” Owen said weakly before holding out his hand to the t-rex. “Wanna get out of here?”

The t-rex rumbled lowly before pressing her nose against Owen’s hand. Owen thought he might cry, because right now a t-rex was not eating him and letting him touch her. This was crazy and it was beautiful and he was going to cry.

“That’s great. We just need to find a door large enough for you,” Owen said softly, rubbing his hand against her nose. She made a sound that almost could have been a purr and Owen could just hear Claire and Vas yelling at him about befriending strange animals while Barry just sadly shook his head and Goodnight probably was having a heart attack.

“You are the best t-rex ever, yes you are,” Owen brought his other hand around, scratching his nails against her nose. “Everyone is going to love you. My girls are going to treat you like a sister and we’re gonna be one big happy family.”

Charlie chittered next to him happily as the t-rex sighed, obviously content. Owen smiled brightly before pulling away and looking around. There was a large garage like door that hopefully led outside next to the hallway that Charlie had pushed him down earlier.

“Alright, Charlie and…Leia. Yeah, Leia. Big, powerful lady like you needs a big powerful name like Leia,” Owen nodded to himself, proud of his naming abilities as he moved towards the garage door. “Alright, ladies. Time to go on a fieldtrip. Let’s see if we can go find Uncle Bogue and let him know how much we hate his house.”


	9. Never Mess With Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! I've got like two chapters left for this one and then done! Let me know if you want anything more from this world!

The easy part was getting out of the building they were in. The hard part was finding the exit. There didn’t seem to be anyone around, which on one hand was nice because Owen didn’t have to worry about the girls getting distracted. On the other hand, having someone to get directions from would have been nice.

Shouting eventually reached his ears as Owen slowly made his way through the compound, Charlie a silent shadow behind while Leia…she tried, she really did. But being as big as she was, taking soft steps meant only that she wouldn’t set off a car alarm on accident. It was probably her that gave them away, but Owen was never going to blame her for something she couldn’t control. Plus, he was sure she would prove herself very shortly.

Owen only peered around the corner of the building for a second, but that was all that he needed to see that someone was in trouble and it was not him. There was about ten men out there, three of them together in the middle of the other seven. And one of those three were Bogue. Owen turned to look at his ladies, forming a plan. Charlie had stopped right behind him and Leia had followed suit. When she saw him turn to them, Leia let out a huff before moving forward, poking her head around to see who was out there.

Owen was honestly surprised to hear the cry the of fear as Leia’s head appeared to those gathered and he couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped them. Leia stopped, looking at them from a single eye before snorting and stepping out fully to face them, head low to the ground and nostrils flaring. Owen took it as his cue and he stepped out as well, Charlie right beside him.

Two of Bogue’s men had taken off, probably through the open gates behind him, but the rest remained at his side, the five left in the outer circle stepping forward to form a barrier between him and the t-rex. Bogue himself was staring wide-eyed at Leia and it seemed none of them were noticing. Well…worked for Owen.

He flicked the safety off his rifle and opened fire, firing seven quick shots that startled Leia and Charlie. The seven men around Bogue all fell, holes through their heads. Bogue took a step, eyes falling from Leia to finally see Owen as he stepped forward with energy he didn’t know he had. This man had dogged their steps every day of their new lives, haunted their dreams and danced in their memories. This man destroyed them in their past lives and had sought to do this same in this one. Owen was not having it, not this time.

“You absolute bastard,” Owen roared, coming to a stop right in front of Bogue, rifle pointed at his head. “You thought you could win? This time? You are an idiot and a coward and you always have been!”

“How did you….how did you get out?!” Bogue stammered over his words, eyes wide in fear. Owen felt the ground shift under his feet and knew that Leia was moving behind him, possibly in a better flanking position. He had no doubt Charlie was doing the same.

“You took these animals and you made them monsters. How could you do that? How, Bogue?!” Faraday snarled, grip tightening on the rifle.

“It was my right!” Bogue snapped back, shaking all over. “I made InGen great again, built it from the ashes into a company that Masrani could not just push aside. We are going to change how wars are fought, how countries are ruled! If a few beasts have to die for it, then fine! We can always make more!”

“You no good, dirty snake of a man, I ought to string you up by your innards and let Leia here eat you for a snack! How dare you harm any of these animals?! You absolute bastard!” Owen roared, seeing red. He was going to make this man pay. He would kill him, but first he would make him suffer.

“Faraday!” a very familiar, very authoritative voice broke through the silence, drawing Owen’s attention away from his prey. He turned to see where Sam was and caught a glimpse of the others as well as Blue in full gear before Bogue lunged forward, tackling Owen to the ground. Big mistake. Owen may be bleeding out, but he wasn’t dead yet.

Owen let Bogue take the gun and sit up, bringing it around to point at Owen. It never got all the way around, though. Owen pulled the knife from his belt and slammed it inbetween Bogue’s ribs, right below his heart, and twisted hard. Bogue froze, dropping the gun as his hands grabbed Owen’s wrists. Blood dribbled from his mouth as he gasped hard, “No…not again.”

“Fucker,” Owen snarled, sitting up and shoving Bogue back onto the ground so Owen was kneeling above him, applying even more pressure to the knife. “You’ll never learn. I will always find you and I will always ruin your plans.”

Owen didn’t wait to see if Bogue had any last dying confessions to make. The man didn’t deserve that kindness. He pulled the knife out and stabbed it right into his heart, driving the blade home with all his might. Blood welled up out of the wound as Bogue gasped a few more times before finally falling still. Owen glared down at his face for a few more seconds before pushing himself up into a standing position, if somewhat shaky. He wiped his hands on his pants as he turned, a witty one liner all ready when Blue slammed into him, chirping at him like he’d forgotten to do something. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, “Hey, pretty lady. How are you? They let you on the rescue mission?”

“Some rescue mission,” Vasquez called from where the others were still standing, Billy, Goody and Red all eyeing the t-rex standing behind Owen, who was eyeing them. “You had it all under control here, didn’t need us at all.”

“Well, I hadn’t figured out how to get Leia out of here yet,” Owen shrugged and winced as his body reminded him he had just spent the last however many days being tortured. “Wow, that hurts.”

“Yeah, you look a little bloody there, Faraday,” Sam took a step forward but stopped when Leia growled at him. “Will she be eating us today?”

“What? Oh, no. No, she won’t. Leia, these guys are friends,” Owen gestured at them, taking a step forward and finding his legs had decided to stop working. Vasquez was there, though, catching him and keeping him upright as Leia growled again. Blue stepped between them before Owen could say anything, barking at the t-rex. Leia dropped her head down so she could sniff Blue as Charlie whuffled at both of them, bouncing a little.

“I’m adopting her,” Owen said proudly as Leia gave a small chuff at Blue, letting the raptor rub against her and almost purring. “I think she’ll fit right in.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Goody appeared at Owen’s other side, looking very unhappy. “Four raptors are enough, we are not adding a t-rex.”

“But she was all alone, Goody,” Owen smiled at the other man as he started to feel light headed. “I think I’ve lost some blood.”

“No shit,” Red shoved past Goody and put his shoulder under Faraday’s other arm. “Sam?”

“Billy, Goody, go check the front. Make sure no one is headed back this way. I saw some vehicles parked just outside the gates when we were scouting,” Sam moved past them, moving towards said gate. “We’ll get Faraday patched up and radio in about the dinosaurs. Hopefully Emma has a few ideas how to get your new friend home.”

“See if Rexy wants to be a momma,” Owen was definitely fading now, vision going black around the edges. “Leia can’t be older than three. Rexy would make a great momma.”

“You stay awake till we get to a vehicle, guero,” Vas wrapped his arm more firmly around Owen’s waist as the three of them started to move. “You scared us back there.”

“Little old Bogue don’t scare me,” Owen laughed weakly. “I was fine. Got me a t-rex. And you brought Blue!”

Vas and Red just laughed, sharing a look as they passed through the gates. Vas shook his head at Red’s cocked eyebrow before speaking, “Blue wasn’t going to let us leave her behind. She was very well behaved but we have a few concerns.”


	10. The Crow Still Circles

The crow was circling overhead.

Faraday was used to the crow circling by now, seeing as it never went away. He’d close his eyes for a second and then reopen them to see the crow still circling. It’s black feathers glinted in the sun that peaked out behind the clouds that drifted overhead. It stayed high in the sky, never making a sound, never changing its pattern. Faraday had wondered if maybe he was imagining it, but when everything else had changed, the crow had not.

The crow just circled overhead.

It was the most constant thing Faraday had ever had in his life.

The crow’s head dipped down towards Faraday and barked.

Owen sat up, breathing hard, eyes searching for the crow. The crow had looked at him, had barked at him. The crow was here, why had the crow barked?

“Easy, guero,” a hand rested gently on his shoulder and Owen found himself being laid back on a…bed? Vasquez appeared above him, concern on his face, “You ok?”

“The crow barked at me. The crow never barks,” Owen was surprised by how breathless he sounded.

“Blue barked to get my attention. She was watching you while we talked with the powers that be,” Vasquez ran a hand gently through Owen’s hair. “The crow is not here, guerito. You are in the year 2015 and your name is Owen Grady. You recently rescued not only yourself, but Charlie and a t-rex you named Leia from Bogue’s base. You are on the _Hammond_ , a Masrani security vessel, and we are on our way back to Isla Nublar.”

Owen let that sink in, enjoying the feel of Vasquez’s fingers running through his hair. This time, it was easy to come back to reality. Vasquez being there was helping, but the pain was what really was doing it for him. He hurt everywhere and he had no doubt that he looked like a pin cushion. He took a breath and looked back up at Vasquez, “My girls ok?”

“Charlie let Horne look over her once we got on board and you were passed off to the medical team here,” Vasquez nodded. “Leia had to be tranqed, but she’s being flown immediately back to Jurassic. I’m told there’s an open pen next to Rexy.”

“How did I get here?” Owen shifted a little, trying to get comfortable. Vasquez removed his hand from Owen’s hair to adjust the pillows behind Owen.

“You passed out when we got you to the jeep. Blue and Charlie were not happy, but Leia kept them occupied till we got the tranq guy up there. You scared me, guerito,” Vasquez started running his hand right back through Owen’s hair. “You need to stop getting hurt for a few years, ok?”

“I make no promises,” Owen reached up with his hand and found Vasquez’s shoulder. “I didn’t plan this. I also feel very settled. Why am I not freaking out?”

“Possibly still in shock and Horne said something about getting you the good drugs,” Vasquez shrugged under Owen’s hand. “Anti-anxiety was thrown around. I wasn’t paying attention, Charlie and Blue wanted cuddles.”

“Aw, they like their new daddy,” Owen couldn’t help the smile that broke on his face.

“I hope so, I’m not going anywhere,” Vasquez leaned down and pressed his lips to Owen’s forehead. “As long as you’ll have me.”

“I’m gonna be a handful,” Owen yawned, letting his eyes slip close.

“I look forward to it,” Vasquez sounded like he was smiling. “Get some sleep, amorcito. I will watch over you.”

#

When Owen woke later, without a crow chasing his sleep away, the rest of the crew was gathered in his room. Which probably was actually the infirmary on the ship, now that he was actually looking at it. Red had taken the bed nearest the door, sitting cross-legged as he and Billy played a game of catch which what Owen was hoping was not a grenade. Billy was sitting in a chair pressed up against Goody, who had his head tipped back and hat pulled low while talking softly with Sam. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed on the other side of Owen, looking very relaxed and maybe smug. Horne was sitting fully on the bed next to Sam, reading a book. Vasquez was sitting on the bed next to Owen, pressed up against him in one long line of heat. His raptors were no where in sight.

None of them noticed Owen’s open eyes, which allowed him to just observe them for a moment. For as relaxed as they all seemed, he could see the tension in the lines of their bodies. Having so many people in one room worried about him floored Owen and he didn’t know what to do with that. He decided to avoid it for now and focus on possibly a real issue, “Please tell me that’s not a live grenade?”

“Goody got it as a joke for my birthday a few years back,” Billy said offhandedly as he caught the object. “it’s a stress ball shaped like a grenade. Supposedly its funny.”

“Nice to see you awake, Faraday,” Sam smiled, actually genuinely smiled, at Owen. “Vas said you were awake earlier, but we all wanted to make sure for ourselves you were doing ok.”

Red snorted as he caught the grenade stress ball, earning glares from everyone but Owen, “Ok is a relative term at this point.”

“Don’t get mad at him,” Owen broke in before anyone could go at it with Red. “I’m far from ok but oh wow I’m still on the good drugs, aren’t I?”

“Vas said you were hurting, so the doctors gave you some more pain meds,” Horne nodded, smiling a little himself. “How are you feeling?”

“A little not here?” Owen shifted so he was leaning more against Vasquez. “A lot not here. Wow.”

“Well, this should be fun. We should enjoy loopy Faraday while it lasts,” Goody had sat up, hat back in its proper place on his head. “Did you train your raptors to know how to use passcodes and keycards?”

“Blue learned that one from Barry,” Owen scoffed. “And she taught it to her sisters. I had nothing to do with that one. I was trying to teach them how to disassemble rifles at that time. It didn’t stick.”

“I think we’ll bring this back up at a different time,” Vasquez laughed, silencing the sounds of dissent from the others. “You’ve seen he’s functioning and we’re stuck on this ship until Emma says otherwise. You can bother him later. Let him rest.”

“Fine, we’ll deal with the t-rex later,” Sam nodded, but he didn’t look happy about it. She was just another poor, helpless critter that Owen had taken in. He’d fight everyone to keep her. Which reminded him.

“I’m sorry,” Owen looked up at Vasquez. Vasquez looked down at him, confused, which prompted Owen to remember there was a complete thought in there, “I don’t know if getting you a t-rex is as nice a proposal as the who killing the dude who shot me.”

Vasquez looked almost horrified, but Owen didn’t care as he leaned down to kiss Owen while waving off the laughter of the others. Owen didn’t think he could get any happier than in this moment.


	11. Till the End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the End! Thanks for sticking with me and Happy Trails to All!!!

_ 1 year later _

“Eyes on me.”

“I am not one of your goddamn raptors, Faraday.”

“Would you prefer a magic trick?”

“Fuck. Get on with it.”

“Alright, eyes on me,” Owen couldn’t help smiling brightly at the assembled group. “Now, it has been a year since this _magnificent_ reunion.”

“This is going to be painful,” Horne muttered to Sam, who was sitting by him at the tables that had been set up outside the raptor paddock.

“If we get through this, Emma promised to get us off the island for a week,” Sam murmured back, eyes still on Owen.

“I’m hearing yapping during my speech,” Owen glared at Sam, who held up his hands in surrender. “Thank you. Now, again, it has been a year since this _magnificent_ reunion. I will take a moment to first apologize for sicing my raptors on you when you first got here and all the drama there after. And secondly, I would like to apologize for getting you this crappy job on this hot, smelly, dinosaur infested island. I’m sure somewhere, out there, are jobs in colder climates, like Russia or Canada, that have your name stamped all over them.”

“Yes, thank you for the never ending vacation! Get on with it!” Goody laughed at him, Billy smiling next to him. “We get jobs once a month, we’re fine.”

“That’s not what you were saying last week,” Vas spoke up from where he was seated next to the standing Owen. “Let him finish, I’m hungry.”

“Yes, yes, I’ll hurry this up. Let me have this moment,” Owen glared playfully down at Vas. “Where was I? Oh yes, you’ve all been stuck here a year and according to some sources, you are not miserable. Even when we get the interns and college tours coming through. Which is impressive, because they suck. They are the worst ever and I thank you for putting up with them. But, we are not here to have another bitch fest over the stupid children Emma has sent our way. We are here because Vas and I have finally, after years and years of making the rest of you suffer, have gotten married before you fine folks and you did not kill us so we are thankful for that.”

“About time,” Red called from where he was standing at the grill that had been set up, getting a laugh from everyone.

“Oh shut up,” Owen snapped at Red, but there was no real venom behind it. “I’m not going to make a big long speech on how the first time I saw this idiot, I was drunk off my ass and made a fool of myself or how I knew I loved him that day we first rode into Rose Creek and we stood back to back in the middle of the street and were just killing people together. None of that, because that is not how we operate round here. We have a strict no emotions policy around here and if any of you make me cry I will put you on poop duty for a week.”

Owen flopped back down in his chair by Vas, covering his eyes with his left hand as Vas tugged his right into his lap to hold as everyone else clapped and laughed. Vas leaned over, pressing a kiss to Owen’s cheek before whispering, “I’m going to make you cry like a little girl.”

“Don’t you dare,” Owen uncovered his eyes as Vas stood, still holding Owen’s hand.

“Alright, my turn,” Vas was smiling brightly, looking right down at Owen and still holding his right hand in both of his. “I’ll keep mine short as well. I want to thank all of you being here today and sticking here through our honeymoon week because Emma has banned Owen from going to work that entire week, even if we couldn’t get him off the island.”

“Hey, now!” Owen started to stand up, but Vas pushed him back down.

“He’s stubborn when it comes to the girls, but we’re getting better. He’s not one for big speeches, especially ones that include emotion, but I don’t mind much,” Vas smiled a little too brightly down at Owen. “You all were there the day we met, for the most part. Sorry, Barry and Chris.”

“Keep going! I wanna see him cry!” Barry waved a hand from where he and Chris were sitting at a table with Emma and Teddy.

“I met Owen “Faraday” Grady many, many, _many_ years ago,” Vasquez kept his eyes on Owen, smiling softly now. “The first thing he ever said to me was ‘oh good, we got us a Mexican’. Surprisingly, after he sobered up a lot, he turned out not to be a horrible human being.”

Even Owen laughed a little at that and opened his mouth to say something, but Vasquez covered his mouth with his left hand, “My turn, guerito. We spent some time together, as Owen said, fighting Bogue’s men, fighting each other, watching him start fights. There was a lot of fighting. I knew I loved him, though, when we were setting some explosives on a house in Rose Creek. I told him it wasn’t a good idea to be smoking and he threw the cigarette at me. The smile on his face was so relaxed, so natural compared to all the other smiles I had seen on his face, that I knew I had to make this one mine. Before I could, he had to go be a hero and save most of us.”

Vas moved his hand to cup Faraday’s chin, “That was the first time you left me behind.”

Teddy looked like he was gagging from where he was leaning behind Emma, but everyone else was looking at the two like they were the sun. Goody had even pulled out a handkerchief from somewhere and was dabbing at his eyes. Owen, on the other hand, looked a little shaken but not a tear in sight. Vas kept right on smile though, “That was not the las time either. In ’08, we had an amazing night of alcohol-induced passion and then you let me get on a plane and fly away. That one was partially my fault as well, but mostly yours.”

Owen snorted, turning his head to press a kiss into Vas’s palm but kept quiet. Vas smiled even brighter and kept going, “ And then, we found you again. On an island in the middle of the ocean surrounded by dinosaurs and somehow having not only gotten into college but walking away with a Master’s. And he raised 4 beautiful raptors to be intelligent and selfless, just like him. I lost you again, to Bogue, but I knew with the help of these fine ladies I would get you back. And I did, with a new edition to the family. And although she’s not allowed to be with us today, I did manage to get her a shark for supper, like we both know she loves best.”

Owen sniffled, a hand coming up to rub at his eye, “You remembered she loves sharks.”

“And Blue loves rats. I’m not just marrying you, Owen,” Vas tilted Owen’s head up to look at him as he leaned down. “I’m adopting those girls. All five of them, if you’ll let me. I want all of you, dinosaurs included.”

“Oh, he brought up the girls,” Goody blew his nose, leaning against Billy. “That’s so sweet.”

Billy patted Goody’s shoulder, wiping a tear from his eye as well, “This is the most beautiful moment I have ever witnessed. Faraday reduced to tears on his wedding day. I never thought I would see the day.”

“Vas,” Owen was oblivious to the others or just ignoring them in favor of the man standing over him as he wiped furiously at his eyes. “You already have adopted them.”

“I talked to Emma and she’s OKed it. If you’ll allow it, I’d like to become an assistant here, at the paddock. Like Chris, but more guns,” Vas knew that was the big winner. Owen was always worried whenever ever the Six left for a mission and absolutely loved it when Vas would watch him work.

Owen couldn’t stop the tears then and he pulled Vas down so he could hide his face in the other man’s shirt. Everyone else stood, cheering and wolf-whistling as they wiped tears from their eyes. It had been a long road to get here, not just getting those two together, either. This marked the first full year they had all been together and what better way to celebrate it than a wedding. The raptors were behind them in the pen, the sun warming the trees surrounding them. They were all home and all together and none of them could have ever imagined something like this ever happening to them.

The End.


End file.
